


Путь домой

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Insidious (Movies), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джош Ламберт просто очень хотел вернуться домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь домой

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика основана на том, что Рауля де Шаньи и Джоша Ламберта играет один и тот же актер — Патрик Уилсон.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Всё было серым.  
      Всё было серым и тусклым, и постоянно хотелось тереть глаза, чтобы прогнать этот дурацкий непроглядный туман, но Джош понимал, что это — иллюзия, что можно протереть глаза до самого затылка, всё равно ничего не изменится.  
      Забавно, но поначалу ему казалось, что самое страшное — это непроглядная тьма и монстры, скрывающиеся в ней. Вроде того, который охотился на его сына. Но тьма оказалась совсем не страшной, в ней было тихо и тепло. Спокойно.  
      Монстры перестают обращать на тебя внимание, когда ты их не боишься.  
      А Джош не боялся. Потому что его единственной мыслью, единственным чувством было вернуться домой, к своей семье.  
      Целыми днями — пока в часах не кончилась батарейка, и Джош не перестал измерять время сутками, — он ходил по округе и тыкался, как слепой щенок, в любую складку, хотя бы отдалённо напоминавшую щель в материальный мир. А потом возвращался в нечёткое и чужое, будто пеплом припорошенное отражение родного дома и сворачивался клубком в старом продавленном кресле посреди гостиной.  
      Призраки продолжали разыгрывать свою бесконечную драму, девушка с лицом фарфоровой куклы расстреливала своих родителей, а Джош умудрялся безмятежно спать среди этого и даже не морщился, когда над его убежищем нависал разрисованный демон и пристально вглядывался в лицо спящего. Будто ждал чего-то. Однажды демон не пришёл.  
      Возможно, дождался.  
      Увидев яркое свечение среди тускло-серой листвы, Джош не сразу поверил. Он смотрел на подрагивающий, как вода, зеркальный колодец во дворе и не мог заставить себя склониться туда и взглянуть на… что? Но жажда вырваться из астрала была сильнее: Джош едва не упёрся носом в упругую поверхность, чтобы увидеть…  
      …самого себя, может, чуть моложе, в ярком мундире — наверняка маскарадном костюме, — сжимающего в руках длинный узкий клинок и явно защищающегося от неведомой угрозы.  
      — Где ты? Покажись! — крикнул двойник, и Джош отбросил сомнения.  
      Он просто нырнул в портал.  
  
      Кристина никак не могла поверить в то, что случилось с ней за последние полгода. Она помнила растерянные слова мадам Жири, рассказывающей, как она освободила Рауля из зеркальной ловушки Призрака; помнила, как виконт шёл за ней, оглядываясь вокруг, будто видел театр впервые, и как он неловко убирал шпагу в ножны, и как потом поспешно откланялся и уехал, не попрощавшись ни с кем. Даже с ней, Кристиной.  
      А на следующее утро Кристина отправилась навестить могилу отца на кладбище, и там был Ангел… Призрак. Он стоял на коленях и признавался ей в любви, о чём-то умолял, а Кристина чувствовала… ничего она не чувствовала, кроме неловкости за этого странного мужчину в белой полумаске. Тогда, выслушав его излияния, она спокойным голосом (во всяком случае, Кристина надеялась, что спокойным) попросила отвезти её обратно в Оперу. Там её ждал Рауль де Шаньи — такой же, как всегда, может, чуть более серьёзный и сосредоточенный.  
      Он воспользовался связями своей семьи, чтобы их поскорее обвенчали — мадам Жири не возражала, — и предложил уехать далеко-далеко. Туда, где нет таинственных Призраков и огромного старого театра. В Новый Свет.  
      И вот теперь она стояла на балконе роскошного — «президентского», как их здесь называли, — номера и смотрела на ночной город. Живя в театре, Кристина думала, что Париж, как и сам театр, никогда не спит. Потом, правда, оказалось, что не спит лишь малая его часть — та, что устраивает балы и званые обеды, длящиеся иногда до рассвета.  
      А Нью-Йорк не спал на самом деле. И Кристине нравилось смотреть на это кипение жизни, бурлящее далеко внизу, омывающее здание отеля и растекающееся до самых окраин города.  
      — Кристина, дорогая, вот ты где! — на балкон вышел Рауль. — Я звал тебя, а ты не откликалась. Я подумал, что ты куда-то ушла.  
      — Извини, я не слышала, — с улыбкой обернулась Кристина, — и куда я могу пойти? Я же никого здесь не знаю.  
      Рауль пожал плечами:  
      — Ну… в холл спустилась, например. Там сейчас как раз кто-то играет на рояле. Ну да бог с ним, взгляни, что у меня есть. — Рауль жестом фокусника извлёк из кармана пиджака плоский футляр синего бархата.  
      — Зачем же… — растерялась Кристина, — ты меня балуешь.  
      — Что же, я не могу в медовый месяц купить любимой жене подарок? — притворно возмутился Рауль и отщёлкнул на футляре замок.  
      Это было восхитительное бриллиантовое колье: без вычурностей, довольно строгое, но очень изящное. Кристина ахнула.  
      — Нравится? — спросил Рауль, явно довольный произведённым эффектом. — Пожалуйста, примерь.  
      Встав перед ростовым зеркалом, Кристина приподняла волосы, позволяя Раулю обнять её шею драгоценностями и щёлкнуть замком.  
      — Как красиво… — заворожённо прошептала она, любуясь своим отражением.  
      — Само совершенство, — ответил Рауль, — как и ты. — Он провёл губами у нее за ухом, потом перехватил сильной рукой её запястье и тоже притянул к своим губам, ласково проведя по тыльной стороне ладони. — Нам пора. Столик заказан, лёд в ведёрке с шампанским тает, цыплёнок в вине остывает…  
      — Да, конечно, — рассмеялась Кристина и вдруг осеклась. Ей почудилось, что отражение Рауля двинулось, в то время как сам он стоял неподвижно.  
      — Что такое? — Рауль проследил за её взглядом и нахмурился.  
      — Ничего. Показалось. — Кристина тряхнула головой, откидывая волосы со лба, и потянула Рауля за локоть. — Ну? Мы идём?  
  
      Джош галантно предложил руку своей молодой жене и вывел её из номера. На пороге он обернулся и мазнул взглядом по зеркалу, за которым, бессильно уронив руки со сжатыми кулаками, стоял Рауль.  
      Джош довольно ухмыльнулся и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
